Kingdom Hearts: Reloaded Moon Bunny Style
by Sora4801
Summary: Usagi,Sora,Riku& Kairi have been best friends ever since Usagi and Kairi arrived on Destiny Island. The 4 are never far apart. But when something big happens will the find each other or never see each other again. Full summary inside. HOLD
1. Calling,Invader,Light in the hands

Summary: Usagi, Sora, Riku, and Kairi have been friends since Usagi and Kairi arrived one day on Destiny Islands. The four are never far apart but what happens when something big happens? Will they find each other again or will they never see each other again? And what will happen when Usagi has to make a choice that could alter her new destiny in this new world? After all she wished with all her might to be re-born with no memories of The Moon Kingdom, Crystal Tokyo, and The Sailor Scouts. Will she choose the light or the dark?

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flash Backs / Dreams / Memories _

**Reading**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Long ago, the world was united and was filled with warm light._

_People loved the light, and eventually began fighting over it._

_Then, darkness found its way into people's hearts._

_Darkness consumed the hearts and light of the people, and in a flash it spread…_

_The worlds disappeared into the darkness._

_But a glimmer of light remained in the hearts of children…_

_Children gathered their glimmers of light and recreated the worlds._

_The Recreated worlds, however, was no longer united…._

_It was divided into several smaller worlds._

_Because the true light was still hidden deep within the darkness…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_A young girl with sunny blonde hair done up in little curly pig tails wearing a pink silk dress was sitting on her butt crying, bringing her legs up to her chest as water gently caressed her feet, the sand around her moving from her movements, the girls eyes were closed just then she heard a gentle voice of a boy and looked up showing bright blue eyes gleaming with tears._

"_Who…are you?" The boy's voice said_

_The girl looked at the boy she saw a white shirt and spiky brown hair going in every direction, the boy held his hand out to her. The Girl looked at him once more still crying before reaching out for his hand…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The sun was beating down on a young boy. This boy had spiky brown hair that went in every direction, he opened one eye lazily showing sky blue eyes. He wore white gloves that showed his fingers, he wore a pair of red baggy pants with lots of zippers, and a red shirt with a long zipper going down the middle. He wore a white and blue short sleeved jacket, and his pants where held up by a blue belt, he also wore big yellow shoes, and also glinting around his neck was a crown necklace attached to a chain around his neck. "Wha…" he said just waking up.

"HEY!!" Was the shout of two girls that startled the boy making him jolt up into a sitting position.

"Sora!" One girl called.

"You lazy bum!" Another called this girl's voice was slightly annoyed.

"Kairi….Usagi?" The boy now known as Sora said, he looked at the two girls in front of him the First girl Kairi had red hair and blue/purple eyes, she wore a white shirt with purple and black straps, she wore a purple mini skirt with slits on the side while wearing purple shorts underneath, her shoes were white with purple lining, she also wore a purple, black and yelled arm bands, she was carrying a sheet of some sort. The second girl Usagi had sunny blonde hair and sky blue eyes that showed happiness but annoyance in them, her hair was done up in two buns on either side of her head with a streamer on each side coming down from the bun till it reached her ankles, she wore a blue button up dress that went to mid thigh, she also wore blue ninja like sandals, of course she wore a pair of shirts underneath her dress, she was holding two logs in her arms.

"We new we'd find you snoozing down here….Sora." Usagi said looking down at him.

Sora then stood up and tried to defend himself, "No, you got it all wrong!" he then went silent at the looks Usagi and Kairi were giving him, 'I heard someone calling…was it a dream?' he thought

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sora, Usagi, and Kairi stood in front of a big wooden raft.

"Wow! It's finally done! Our raft!" Sora called out in amazement

.Just then they heard foot steps coming up behind them and an annoyed voice, "Yeah…no thanks to you guys! You two are always goofing around, Sora, Kairi, Usagi and I do all the work so I am disappointed in you Usagi. SO Sora who were you scarfing a Paopu fruits down with?" Riku said the last part teasingly

Usagi blushed slightly at what Riku implied, while Kairi looked confused at the boy.

This boy looked a year older then Sora, Usagi, and Kairi about fifteen years old. He had green eyes and long silver hair. He wore a yellow muscle t-shirt with black lining and a black strap X in the middle of his chest. He also wore yellow and black gloves that covered his whole hands, he wore long blue pants and shoes.

"Of course not!! I would never do such a thing!!" Sora said blushing brightly and shaking a bit.

Riku smirked and looked smug looking at the panicking Sora then glanced over at Usagi who was blushing and glaring at him slightly, his smirk widening and said, "Hey. I was only kidding. You're so uptight, Sora."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was now sunset as Riku, Sora, Usagi, and Kairi sat on their raft, Riku on the left, Kairi on the right and Sora and Usagi sitting next to each other facing the ocean.

"When we get to the other side of the ocean…will we really find another world?" Usagi asked.

Sora looked over at her and leaned back his shoes just grazing the water, holding a flag over his right shoulder, "I wonder what kind of place it's going to be…?" he said.

Riku was cutting some wood and said, "We'll know when we get there. And we'll know what kind of world came from. And we'll know why we're here. If Usagi and Kairi hadn't come to this island…we never would've known that there is another world out there. We would've lived our entire lives on this Island." He said blankly then turned to stare at Usagi.

Kairi turned and looked at Sora, Riku, and Usagi and got up and said, "Hey…guys….check this out!" She said and held out a half finished charm, "A Thalassa shell lucky charm!" Kairi then sat back down at her spot on the raft, "Sailors use to wear these and pray for a safe voyage….in hopes of returning safely home from their journeys." She explained

Sora then jumped up and ran into the shallow part of the ocean, dragging Usagi with him who looked surprised, "There's nothing to worry about!" Sora held his blue flag up in the air with his left hand while holding Usagi's in the other as he declared, "Let's go! We're gonna go see the world! Right?" He said turning to look at Kairi and Riku before turning to his side and smiling at Usagi who stared at him then smiled brightly and giggled at him, "Yeah! Let's explore the worlds together!" she said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sora and Usagi were talking when they heard Riku call out to Sora, "SORA!"

Sora and Usagi looked up then blinked as Sora was tossed a yellow star shaped fruit.

Usagi looked confused as Riku pulled Sora a little ways away from her so she couldn't hear what they are saying, 'Why did Riku give Sora a Paopu fruit…?'  
"Take this Sora. If two people share the Paopu fruit, their destines become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. Shouldn't you be trying this before our departure?" Riku said as he glanced over at Usagi who stared at them curiously.

Sora followed Riku's eyes and blushed brightly looking back at Riku, "Wha?" he asked

Riku then leaned in close and smirked and said to him, "If you're not going to maybe I will… "

Sora looked shocked, "Huh? Wait a…" Sora got out.

Just then Usagi huffed and called out to them, "Hey you two! Come on Kairi is waiting for us!" she waved at the two of them to hurry.

Riku then walked past Sora and said, "See ya, later." Riku then went to Usagi and pecked her on the cheek and smirked at her bright blush as he walked on, "See ya later my little bunny!" He laughed at Usagi's expression.

Sora stared at Riku then Usagi and got a jealous look on his face, 'Man who does he think he is?!' Sora then ran over and grabbed her hand and started to drag her off, "Come on Usa, let's get going." He said

"E-eh? Okay Sora…" Usagi said as she let him drag her to their boat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_So much to do…_

_So little time…_

_The door is still shut…_

_Take it easy._

_Don't be scared._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In a giant grey castle with a blue roof a yell was heard.

"MY GOODNESS!!" A panicking duck wearing mage robes was running around in a frenzy, "THE KING! THE KING! GOFFY!" He yelled as he ran into the garden to see a 6 foot tall dog sleeping.

"GOOFY! WAKE UP!!!" He yelled and used his staff to zap lightning on to the sleeping dog.

"AYYA!" The dog yelled in surprise.

"Goofy! Pull yourself together! The King…" Donald said

"Uh-Yuh! King?" Goofy asked.

"Shhh! Don't make a commotion! Listen, you can't tell anyone else, okay? The King-" Donald said but then went rigged as he heard a female voice as, "Donald, what's all the commotion?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In a room full of books, Donald and Goofy stood there with two females, one a female duck in a purple dress while the other was a female mouse in a pink dress.

The female duck then exclaimed, "The king disappeared?!"

"Oh my…" The female mouse said.

Donald then started to explain, "When I came to say my morning greeting today he had already….Pluto had this letter in his mouth." Donald held the letter out to the mouse.

"I fixed the parts where Pluto drooled…" Donald said

"Be quiet!" The female duck said.

"Oh my…" The mouse said as she started to read the letter.

_Dear Donald, Please forgive me for leaving so suddenly…but trouble is brewing and there's no time to lose. I'm not sure why, but the stars have been blinking out…one by one. Hate to leave you, but I have to check into this… As the king I have a favor to ask you and Goofy…There someone out there with a key- the key to our survival. I need you and Goofy to find him and stick with him got it. Oh and also there is another, a girl, you and the one with the key must protect her, because she is a very power girl and doesn't know it yet. She probably has no memories of her past. And….her destiny will be a hard one she will have to make a big choice. But listen, Without That key…we're doomed!_

"So go to Travers Town and find Leon…." Travers Town…" The female mouse said.

"Another world?" The female duck asked.

"Oh, dear! What does this mean?!" The female mouse exclaimed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sora was looking out his window then to the star shaped fruit in his hand, "Paopu fruit…." Sora then glanced over at Usagi fell asleep next to him on the bed, with her head resting on his shoulder, he blushed slightly and looked back down at the fruit, 'Usagi and I have always shared a room since we were little and when she had nightmares I would let her sleep in bed with me…and she said she had one soooo….' Sora thought then looked back down at the fruit before tossing it of his bed, "Man…what a fairy tale!" He said, "G'night!" He said and pulled the covers over him and Usagi.

Kairi sat on her bed in the mayor's house smiling while working on her lucky charm.

The waves crashed up against the beach, Riku stood out on his balcony eyes blank and distant, "The door is…opening…." He said as he stared out at Play Island.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Usagi stood with Kairi by the little pound they had on Play island.

"Sora? Where are you?" Usagi called out, Today she was wearing a blood red tang top with a fish net shirt over it and a black leather jacket over the two shirts and a black leather mini skirt , and red shorts that go to her mid thighs and fish net stalking and black buckle up combat boots her hair done up in a bun with two long streamer framing the side of her face that stoped at her chin.

Kairi then huffed and said, "Argh! We have to get ready for tomorrow's departure!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sora was in a dark cave that had some light in it he was staring at two badly drawn, drawings on the cave wall, then turned to see another one just like the last but it was different, they where a pictures of a boy and girl their whole bodies, the girl had her hair in curly pig tails while the boy had spiky hair. Sora was staring at this drawing with soft eyes starting to remember something.

_"This is Riku's and my secret place! No one's supposed to come in here!" A young Sora yelled_

_"Wow, That's cool! Right Usa?" Said a young girl with red hair._

"_Um...y-yes….that is nice..." as young Usagi said looking guilty for getting Sora mad._

_Sora then said, "Usagi, Kairi, I'll let you two in because your both special!"_

_The young Sora and Kairi drew their faces and when Kairi left the young Sora turned to Usagi and smiled, "Usagi! Come one! Let's do one of us! With our whole body!"  
Usagi blushed and nodded coming up next to Sora and starting to draw along with him staring to smile and giggle._

Sora then thought staring at his and Usagi's drawings, 'Before we depart….' Sora then bent down and started to draw something on the drawings of him and Usagi.

"The world has been connected." Said a voice from the dark.

Sora froze his eyes wide as he turned around and covered his drawing in a panic, "WHO—ARE YOU?!" Sora yelled

"Tied to the darkness….soon to be completely eclipsed." The deep voice said as a man appeared out of the darkness.

"Wha—What do you want? Why are you saying such gibberish?" Sora asked but was ignored, "Hey you…."

"You know not what lies beyond that door…," The voice paused as Sora was starting to sweat slightly the voice then continued, "You know nothing,. You understand nothing." The voice then stopped.

"Sora?" Usagi called as she walked in then spotted him running up to him faced annoyed, "What are you doing?"

Sora started to freak looking back at her then the drawing , "WHA- WHA- WHAT?! Nothing! Let's go!" He said pushing Usagi out of the cave.

Usagi looked annoyed and confused as Sora was pushing her out of the cave, "Hey, what's with you? We have to get ready for tomorrow" she said and then a mushroom was shoved onto her hand while he was still pushing her.

"I know, I know! Look, I got the mushroom!" Sora said as he turned to peek behind him, 'He's gone?!'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sora was in the boat he shared with Usagi as he was looking at Usagi he thought, 'That was creepy…'

Kairi then spoke up from her boat, "Make sure you three wake up on time tomorrow! Especially you U-S-A-G-I!" Kairi said and teased out the last part.

Usagi's cheeks puffed out as she yelled out, "Heeey! Back off Kairi! You should tell that to Riku! He sleeps like the dead! At least I wake up!!!"

Riku mock glared at Usagi, "Hey. Leave me out of this. Later." Riku then rowed away.

Kairi then rowed away giggling, "Bye- bye!"

Sora then smiled at Usagi and said blushing very lightly, "Well Usagi. You can sleep with me again. So I can wake you up easily…."

Usagi looked at Sora and smiled happily, "Thanks Sora! Let's go home!" she said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sora was packing his stuff talking to himself as Usagi sat next to him already packed.

"Got my float….beach ball…. Parasol….swim suit….and…." Sora said but then got cut off by Usagi's gasps, "Huh!? Sora look out the window!"

Sora turned and froze at the darkness outside the window it was pitch black, "WHAT THE--?!" he yelled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sora and Usagi where running on the dock on play island Sora holding Usagi's hand tightly in his.

"S-Sora…I hate the dark…." Usagi whimpered and held his hand tighter.

"its fine Usagi….and the last thing we want to do is lose our raft!" He said

Usagi looked behind him then back at him and said, "Sora…those were Riku and Kairi's boats. I wonder if they're here."

Sora never let Usagi's hand go as they ran across the dock to the land, bur what they didn't notice was little black creatures rising up from the ground.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sora stoped running and Usagi nearly lost her balance but he helped her to stay standing.

Usagi gasped and said, "Sora! Look! It's Riku!"

Sora's head swirled over and spotted Riku standing on the edge of Paopu Island, "! RIKU!" Sora called out.

Usagi's voice was slightly shaking, "Is Kairi with you? Ri…." Usagi trailed off when Riku turned to look at them Riku's eyes were dark with a dark emotions in their depths, Usagi gasped as a girl with purple/black hair and black eyes holding a glaive and in a sailor fuku flashed threw her mind the girl having the same look as Riku had on, she clutched to Sora's shirt pressed to his chest scared.

Sora held Usagi and called out as Riku was surrounded in darkness that shot up from the ground, "RIKU?!"

Riku then held his left hand out to Sora and Usagi darkness flaring around him, "Sora…Usagi…come with me…," At Usagi and Sora's shocked look at Riku was still talking just then black creatures with yellow eyes grabbed onto Sora and Usagi's shoes, "Don't worry, Kairi is coming too….Don't fear the darkness, Sora, Usagi." Riku said.

Usagi Screamed as she was dragged away from Sora, "AHHHH!! SORA!!!" She yelled in fright darkness surrounding her pulling her down,

"USAGI!" Sora yelled and reached out to her their hands touching for a brief moment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sora was falling in pitch darkness, 'It's pitch dark….there's nothing…' he thought Sora opened his eyes and saw Usagi falling as well, 'Usagi…' Just then Usagi's body started to glow with a bright light and it looked like wings sprouted from her back and a bright flash of light.

Sora was standing in the middle of the secret place, he then saw Usagi standing next to him eyes blank as she walked forward.

"Usagi?! Where are you going…." Sora looked and froze Usagi was now standing by the weird door in the secret cave next to Kairi.

"KAIRI?! USAGI?!" He yelled

Usagi and Kairi turned towards him Kairi's eyes blank and half-lidded, "So…ra…." The door blasted open and flew right towards Sora, Sora held out his arms and yelled, "KAIRII!!!!" he yelled and was shocked as She went right threw him, Sora then looked to see Usagi still standing by the door wind still blowing but her eyes held, anguish, sorrow, and pain as she looked at Sora who became pale, "U-Usagi….," He got out just then Usagi started to fade away, "USAGIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" Sora screamed as Usagi faded away Sora was panicking but then darkness surrounded him, "AH!!"

_Don't be scared._

Sora's eyes where wide as he heard the voice, "EH?! It's that voice again." Just then Sora's hand started to glow in a bright light and a weapon appeared in his hands scaring him the light bright, "?!!"

_You posses the strongest weapon of in all the world…and a friend of the purest heart…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Well here is the first chapter for Kingdom Hearts: Re-loaded.**

**I do Not own Kingdom Hearts or Sailor Moon. I am following the manga story line.**

**I hope you all will review. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Sora4801**


	2. Giant shadow, Cast ashore, Travers Town

Summary: Usagi, Sora, Riku, and Kairi have been friends since Usagi and Kairi arrived one day on Destiny Islands. The four are never far apart but what happens when something big happens? Will they find each other again or will they never see each other again? And what will happen when Usagi has to make a choice that could alter her new destiny in this new world? After all she wished with all her might to be re-born with no memories of The Moon Kingdom, Crystal Tokyo, and The Sailor Scouts. Will she choose the light or the dark?

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flash Backs / Dreams / Memories _

**Reading**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Donald, Goofy, the female duck and mouse stood in a room a docking room.

"BE careful….both of you." The female mouse said.

"Don't worry your majesty! Because, I Jiminy Cricket, will be tagging along!" A cricket in a suit said standing on Donald's hat but only to be swatted away by him.

"Get off my head!" Donald yelled.

"Oops!" Jiminy said as he jumped off Donald's head

"We'll be fine! Count on it!" Donald said

They then blasted off away from Disney Castle on their way to Travers town.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sora stared at the glowing key shaped weapon in his hand.

"A key?! Or is it a sword?" He asked he then heard a voice.

_The Key Blade._

_The power within you._

Sora stared at the weapon in his hand, "Key blade…." Just then the floor broke open and darkness shattered.

Sora then fell onto a piece of the island that isn't destroyed, "Owww.." He looked up and froze at what he saw A giant black monster stood their about 20 feet tall and Usagi was standing in front of it starring back at Sora eye's sacred, "SORA!" Usagi yelled as a glaive was in her hands that had the sign of Saturn on it.

Usagi turned back to the monster as it shot an attack down at her and she screamed in fright, "EEK!!"

Sora ran forward and grabbed her and jumped out of the way, starting to run with Usagi.

_Don't be afraid_

Sora and Usagi's eyes widened and Sora stood up bravely while Usagi got brave her eyes gaining bravery as she rushed in front of Sora as the monster threw an attack at them as she held the glaive upwards, "SILENECE WALL!!"

Sora's eyes widened as a giant purple wall of light blacked them from the attack the attack bouncing back and hitting the monster.

Usagi then started to do weird hand motions, "How dare you destroy our Island! You monster! Prepare to lose! For I am Sailor Moon!" Usagi blinked then froze eyes wide and confused at what she said, she turned to look at Sora who stood there trying not to laugh.

Usagi blushed brightly and yelled at him, "SHUT UP SORA! HELP ME FIGHT THIS THING!" she yelled and ran charging at the monster and yelled, "SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!!!" A blast of ribbons flew out towards the monster hitting them dead on.

Sora stood ready to back Usagi up, "What on Earth is going on?! I guess I have no choice…I have to fight and help Usagi!" He said out load to himself.

Sora charged forward slashing at monsters trying to reach Usagi, "Take this! Don't mess with me! I've been sword fighting with Riku and Usagi for ages!" he yelled.

Sora made it to Usagi and saw the monster, 'Aren't you a little TOO big? What should I do?' Sora thought as he turned to Usagi, "Usagi what do we do?" he asked.

Usagi looked at Sora and said, "I don't know Sora…."Her glaive disappeared as she stared at Sora.

Jus then both their eyes widened as they both heard a voice.

_When you encounter a giant enemy, aim for the eye._

_No one can train one's eyes…_

Sora and Usagi looked at each other and Usagi jumped back a arrow made if Fire in her hands as she yelled out and fired her flaming arrow at the monster, "MARS FLAME SNIPER!!" the arrow soared towards the monsters eyes.

Sora jumped up and yelled, "YOUR FACE IS WIDE OPEN!!" he yelled an then smashed the monster's eye with his weapon.

Sora jumped down and yelled, "How's that?! Want another one? Here you…" trailed off.

Usagi screamed as her flame bow disappeared and her scream caught Sora's attention.

"Usagi?! What's…GAH! THE GROUND IS BREAKING!!" he yelled as he grabbed onto a rock to keep still, his body flying upwards.

"Venus love me chain encircle!!" Usagi yelled as a chain of golden hearts wrapped around a tree as she held on to the chain her body flying upwards, "KYA! SORA!!" she yelled freaking out as she held onto the chain with an iron grip with one hand.

Sora then yelled as his grip was shaken off the rock, "ARGH! USAGIIIII!!!"

Usagi looked back at Sora and waved her other hand, "Venus love me chain encircle!" She yelled and her chain grabbed Sora around the waist but she gritted her teeth, 'Damn it I can't hold onto the tree and Sora at the same time…I have to let go of the rock as long as I stay with Sora this chain will make sure of it.' She thought as she let go of the tree.

Sora's eyes widened as Usagi flew right at him her chain still wrapped around him, he then caught her and held her to him, "Usagi…what were those weird attacks?" They were falling.

"I don't know Sora….AHHHHHHHHH!!" She yelled and closed her eyes clutching to him as they started to fly into the sky into the dark.

"AHH!" Sora yelled as well both of them clenching their eyes shut in fear.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Flash! A star went out and Goofy pointed towards it.

"Gawrsh? Donald! A star is goin' out!" Goofy said.

Donald at the star that flashed out and said, "We need to find the human with the key and that girl the king told us about. We have to protect her along with the human with the key."

"Let's hurry! Hey where did Pluto go?" Donald asked as he looked around for the yellow dog.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mean while Pluto walked into an ally way and Saw Sora was passed out his back against the ally wall.

Pluto then licked his cheek and Sora wake with a jolt.

"WAAH! What's going on?! Wait a minute…"Sora said then walked out of the ally and stood in a street it was night.

"Where am I….I was sucked in with that giant and…USAGI! GAH! USAGI WHERE ARE YOU!?" Sora said panicking snot seeing Usagi any where in sight.

Sora then looked at Pluto and said, "You wouldn't know where Usagi is would you?" the dog barked and ran away. Sora then started to run calling Usagi's name.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As Sora walked away he didn't notice the person watching him from the shadows.

"You finally arrived…the holder of the key…and it seems he brought the Princess…" The person said as they disappeared.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mean while Usagi was sitting in a little shop talking to a bold haired man, he wore an orange belt and blue pants and a white shirt, he was chewing on a tooth pick.

"Um…Thanks for letting me stay here, Mr." Usagi said.

"The names Cid. Not Mr. Alright Rabbit." Cid said  
Usagi puffed out her cheeks at the nick name, "The names Usagi!"

"Alright. So where are you from little missy?" Cid asked, 'This girl…could she be the Princess the King told us about?' he thought

"Well…I am from a tropical place called Destiny Islands...my friends, Sora, Riku and Kairi and I were about to set out on our raft but something weird happened….and we had to fight a giant black monster. And Riku and Kairi disappeared…and now I can't find Sora…" Usagi said as she sighed and stared down at her cup of hot coco.

Cid looked down at Usagi and said, "Alright little missy. Don't worry. You'll find yer friends soon." He grinned down at her.

Usagi looked up and stared at Cid and smiled slightly, "Thanks Cid…I hope your right…" she said, looking down at her cup again with sad eyes, 'Kairi…Riku….Sora…where are you…will I be all alone now…and what was that weapon in Sora's hand and what was that weird stuff I did…' she thought to her self.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Well here is the second chapter to Kingdom Hearts- Reloaded Moon Bunny Style.**

**Hope you all liked it. I will try to update soon. Please review.**

**Sora4801**


End file.
